Evil Weakest Link, part 3
by wufei hater
Summary: The third round, who will be the next Weakesst link? Highly reccomending you read the other two rounds before this.


Hi and welcome to round 3. I've recently taken some heat for not keeping Anne in character. Well it may be true that there is a good deal of me in her character. So for all of you looking for a serious fanfic where the characters are acting like themselves 24/7, go somewhere else. I COULD CARE LESS! I write humor for a reason. The world is too serious to be keeping to such set rules. There's a reason I classed this a 2x humor. Yes from time to time I will try and keep the characters acting like themselves. But I far more like to exaggerate their personality flaws. For those of you who know Gundam Wing, read my GW fic I posted.  
  
I ain't serious. Not by any stretch. You want serious in character stuff, fine you're entitled to your opinion. But I say, "come on loosen up." Thank you for letting me ramble. Now on to what many of you came for,  
  
ROUND 3!  
  
Anne: All right, people round 3, and so far you have banked a pathetic $2,000. Let's take another ten seconds off the clock and Zechs was the strongest link again so he will go first. Let's play the Weakest Link! Start the clock. Zechs! The choice mobile suit for Oz is what and why?  
  
Zechs: Leo's, they're pretty when they blow up.  
  
Anne: Correct, Vegeta, do you endorse any professional hair care products?  
  
Vegeta: No.  
  
Anne: Correct, Cell, why do you want to destroy the Earth?  
  
Cell: Low self-esteem.  
  
Anne: No you were programmed to.  
  
Cell's eyes suddenly light up and he smiles.  
  
Anne: Megabyte, you look really cool as a Trojan Horse Virus, where can we get pictures of you looking like that.  
  
Megabyte: I don't know either.  
  
Anne: I'll accept that. Blight, do you sleep with a night?  
  
Blight: No.  
  
Anne: Incorrect, dude you are a night light. Lex, is it true that you are test tube baby grown in your own laboratories?  
  
Lex: *sweatdrops* uhh no.  
  
Anne: Sure, why not? Darkseid! Of all evil costumes why that?  
  
Darkseid: It makes me feel all fuzzy and special.  
  
Anne: No, Oh gods no I didn't want to hear that! Hexadecimal, who do you think would win in a fight? Mouse or Dot?  
  
Hexadecimal: I hope they kill each other so my Bob and me can live happily ever after!  
  
Anne: Correct. And that marks the end of the round! You banked a pathetic, mind-boggling-ly high amount of zero dollars. Whose plans have been thwarted by those pesky kids and that Great Dane again?! It's time to vote off the weakest link.  
  
Weird Voice: Statistically, Darkseid is the weakest link he made me sick to my stomach. Megabyte for the first time this game was the strongest link because he does look really cool as a Trojan Horse Virus and the Author really doesn't know where to find pics of him like that. But it's the votes that count.  
  
Anne: Its time to reveal whom you thought was the weakest link.  
  
Cell: Darkseid.  
  
Megabyte: Hexadecimal.  
  
Blight: Darkseid.  
  
Lex: Megabyte.  
  
Darkseid: Zechs.  
  
Hexadecimal: Lex.  
  
Zechs: Darkseid.  
  
Vegeta: Blight.  
  
Anne: Zechs? Why Darkseid?  
  
Zechs: I want his costume. It'd make me look good.  
  
Anne: There's barely any costume there though!  
  
A girl in the audience shriek's with joy again.  
  
Anne: Blight. Why Darkseid?  
  
Blight: I was covered in biological warfare chemicals, and I still think what he said was sickening.  
  
Anne: Darkseid, why did you say that.  
  
Darkseid: Would you rather I went into a detailed description about my rainbow thong. I mean I could-  
  
Anne: YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK! GET THE HELL OFF MY STAGE! *Anne quickly hit the secret button on her podium and a trapdoor released under Darkseid and he fell down. Shortly after, flames shot up followed by Darkseid screams*  
  
Anne: Well that was it for round 3, in-  
  
Darkseid's voice can be heard from vents in the floor: Hello! I think I may have accidentally fallen down here! I'm very badly burned! Can I get some help?  
  
Anne looks pissed off and continues on: Anyway in this round-  
  
Darkseid: Can someone please help me! I'm very badly burned and my leg may be broken! Wait let me try and stand. *A loud cracking sound can be heard throughout the studio* Ouch! Yes its definitely broken! Can I please get some help!  
  
Anne looks pissed and talks into her coat collar: Yes, yes. *Short pause* Very badly burned. *Short pause* Alright, thank you. *Anne stares straight ahead and soon a door can be heard opening from under the stage. *  
  
Darkseid: Yes thank you thank you I was very badly burned- *a gunshot can be heard followed by a pause. *  
  
Anne: Alright anyway, in this-  
  
Darkseid: You shot me! I can't believe you shot me! I have half a mind too- * another gunshot *  
  
Anne looks around and resumes speaking. In this round-  
  
Darkseid: This is totally uncalled for! I rule interplanetary systems! You can't do this to me! *several more gunshots *  
  
Anne looks around and talks into her coat collar again.  
  
Anne: Anyway. We'll be back with round 4 in a moment due to some technical difficulties.  
  
~ Cut to commercial ~  
  
Ok at this point coming up with good questions is getting very hard. If you have an idea of what you would like to ask these characters, I'm wide open to suggestions. Just email them to swfanc@hotmail.com 


End file.
